Fishing remains one of the most popular sports. When fishing for game fish, one of the best baits available is usually live bait. The motion provided by live bait appears to be more attractive to the fish than artificial lures or bait. However, live bait has its own inconveniences, including availability and cost, as well as requiring a means to keep the live bait fresh during transport and fishing.
One type of a fishing lure is known as a jig or jig head. Typically, the jig head includes a lead sinker with a hook molded into it. The jig head is typically covered by a bait element. The bait element may be comprised of a soft body to attract fish. The jig head may include an eyelet to which a fishing line is fixed.
The elements of the jig head are generally rigidly fixed with respect to one another. In other words, the eyelet is rigidly fixed with respect to the lead sinker and the hook is rigidly fixed to the lead sinker. This allows only limited motion of the hook, i.e., a pivoting motion, relative to the lead sinker.
As a result, in order to create a more life-like motion of the jig as it moves through the water requires additional elements connected to the fishing rig, such as opposed spinnerbaits to create a jerky, unpredictable motion to attract more fish.
These types of jig head fishing lures do not provide very life-like movement of the lure when in use. The present invention is aimed at the problem identified above.